


The Liars Lament

by AlphaCJ



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Food mention, Guitars, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oneshot, Remus is mentioned, Scars, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The F word is said once, can be seen as romantic or platonic ship, sad songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaCJ/pseuds/AlphaCJ
Summary: Patton hears music one morning and follows it to its source.





	The Liars Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Note: words marked with a / indicate that Deceit is telling a lie.
> 
> The song that inspired this is called ‘Not human at all’ by Sleep Party People

The first thing Patton noted upon entering the Mindscape was how unusually quiet it was.  
On any regular Tuesday morning, Patton would see Roman dramatically splayed out on the couch fussing over his latest script while Virgil tossed pillows at his head announcing that it would probably maybe help him think. He would see Logan sittting at the kitchen table reading a new murder mystery novel or completing a puzzle book with his coffee while sighing and attempting to block out Roman’s display.

Not this Tuesday morning though.  
It was early, way earlier than Thomas usually awoke and the Mindscape lay empty. Patton was still optimistic though, he planned to make everyone breakfast for when they returned from assisting Thomas. He himself wasn’t required for this particular issue which honestly Patton was a little relieved about.  
He wanted the others to have a chance to shine, to solve an issue without Patton’s intervention. They were his kiddos and he wanted them to do this one on their own. They would make him proud, of this he was certain. (Plus Logan was there with them just in case. That put Patton a little more at ease)

Patton smiled fondly and turned back to the kitchen, getting started on cleaning the countertops and finishing up some dishes before he began prepping breakfast.  
He paused, halfway through scrubbing a chopping board and turns his head towards the hallway.  
Was that...music?

Curiously, he drops the board back into the sink and dried his hands, turning to stare down the hallway.  
He was sure there was no one else here. Roman, Logan and Virgil were with Thomas.  
Perhaps someone left something on? But this didn’t sound like a pre-recorded tune.  
Patton left the kitchen and started walking, slowly down the corridor.

He paused at each door. Logan’s room, His room, Roman’s room, Virgil’s. Always further back than the others. Patton already knew why. The lights got darker the further back he went but the music he heard also got louder.  
Doors were sparse this far back. A few were even damaged. He shuddered as he passed one he recognised. Remus.

Patton’s journey ended when he came to the door at the end of the hallway. He didn’t recognise it but heard the music as clear as day. It sounded almost lonely.

He debated whether to just turn around and head back. It was dangerous to be this far down into the Others territory and to interrupt another Side in such a way would be a breach of privacy and Patton didn’t condone such a thing.  
Then again Logan always said that ‘Curiousity may kill a cat but it’s the satisfaction that brings it back’ and darn if Patton didn’t want to save any poor cats he may unintentionally doom by not sateing his own curiousity.

He slowly reached for the handle to the door and it opened with a soft click. He knew it would be open, otherwise he wouldn’t have heard the music. Patton carefully pushed the door open just a tad, enough to see inside the room.

He noticed a figure sitting at a desk chair facing away. He’s playing a guitar, acoustic by the sound of it and he’s playing it very well. The tune is sad and melancholy, Patton feels a strong wave of negative emotion corse through him from hearing it but he’s mesmerised, finding himself unable to turn away as he listens, downside of being the emotional Side. He doesn’t realise he’s crying until the tears run down his face.

As the figure finishes playing, he leans back on his chair and takes a soft breath. Patton wiped his eyes, feeling brave, he pushes the door open.

“That’s so sad…”

Deceit swung around immediately at the voice, clearly startled. He almost drops his guitar before managing to catch it.  
‘Fuck.’ Deceit thought, cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door.

“I’m sorry kiddo I...I couldn’t help but listen I...” He sniffled, giving him a soft smile.  
“That’s such a sad song, beautiful, yet sad...I didn’t know you could play, and so well too.”

Deceit holds a look of genuine surprise, before contorting into a mix of shock and confusion, he sat up straight.  
“I...Thanks I..I /don’t/ find it relaxing.”

Patton giggled a bit,  
“May I come in? I’d love to listen to you play more.”

Deceit hesitated briefly before nodding, settling his guitar back on his lap as Patton closes the door. 

“You’re /not/ welcome to sit..” He pointed to the bed and Patton sat down, giving him his full attention as Deceit strummed his guitar again, starting a new melancholy theme.

It’s sad and emotionally painful. Patton watched Deceit as he played. He noted how his eyes close over, how he doesn’t need to watch what he’s doing, almost as if he’s memorised every chord which Patton wouldn’t have been surprised about. 

Patton’s eyes travel down to watch his hands. Deceit isn’t wearing his gloves, Patton almost gasped at how damaged his hands are. Covered in scars, burns and bruises, some looking older than others. A few scales gleaming in amongst the irritated red of his skin. But Patton willed himself to stay quiet, not wanting to disturb him.

He felt tears prick at his eyes again as he listened. When Deceit finished playing, Patton dried his tears on his hand once more. Deceit took a breath and opened his eyes.

“Apologies. It was not my intention to make you cry.”

Patton shook his head.  
“It’s fine. That was really beautiful. You’re very good at playing.”

Deceit gave him a small smile.  
“Thank you. I know you’re probably used to happier songs.”

Patton chuckled a bit and nodded.  
“May I ask? Why are the songs you play so sad?”

Deceit shrugged.  
“I find them to be more relaxing, more....relatable.”

Patton gave him a concerned dad look. “Are you...feeling sad?”

Deceit doesn’t answer, plucking at the strings absentmindedly.

Patton shook his head.  
“You don’t have to answer that. But may I ask you one more question?”

Deceit nodded.

“May I come back? Maybe tomorrow? I want to watch you play again.”

Deceit seemed surprised by this request. He hesitated momentarily before nodding.

Patton smiled warmly.  
“Thank you, Deceit”


End file.
